Aprendiendo a vivir contigo
by ForGotteN NaMe
Summary: La vida de Bulma cuando conoce a Vegeta... Lograrán aprender a vivir juntos? VxB
1. Un día de mi vida contigo

Capítulo 1º

Bulma estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, cuando de repente sintió que alguien abría violentamente la puerta.

B: Por Kami! Este hombre jamás dejará de ser un grosero.

V: Mujer! Terminaste de arreglar mi cámara de gravedad?

B: Pues si sigues molestándome de esa forma Vegeta, no la terminaré nunca!!

V: òó Pues te sugiero que la termines lo más rápido posible si es que aprecias tu vida...

B: Vegeta no te atrevas a amenazarme porque yo soy…

(Vegeta sale, dando un portazo)

B: Pero que hombre tan grosero!! uu Aunque debo decir que es muy atractivo… pero qué demonios estás diciendo, Bulma!! No estoy tan loca como para enamorarme de esa bestia… aunque no puedo negar que se ve muy bien con esa nueva armadura que le hice… Por Kami! Mejor termino de reparar esta tonta cámara para poder descansar…

En el cuarto de Bulma:

B: Por fin, un poco de paz!

Cuando de pronto ve algo en su cama… algo o ALGUIEN!

B: Pero que diablos haces aquí Vegeta! Casi me matas de un susto! Es que acaso nadie te enseñó un poco de educación?

V: Eres una mujer escandalosa, déjame en paz, estoy harto de tus gritos! Solamente quiero descansar y ver este aparato… (la tele)

B: uú Pues bien, si eso querías podías pedírmelo… y cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que me llamo BULMA!

V: Da lo mismo…

B: òó Muy bien Vegeta, ya estoy harta de tus tonterías, mejor déjame en paz que tengo que alistarme para salir…

V: ….

En la ducha:

Pero que grosero que es Vegeta! Jamás había conocido a alguien así… Soy una dama, y debe aprender a tratarme bien… y está mal que yo lo diga pero no hay hombre en este mundo que no opine que soy hermosa pero a Vegeta parece que ni siquiera le importa si estoy cerca... Qué extraño es todo esto, no entiendo qué me provoca Vegeta, es que acaso me estoy enamorando? No, no puede ser! Yo estoy enamorada de Yamcha y de nadie más… Hablando de él debo darme prisa, que llegará en cualquier momento…

De vuelta en su cuarto, Vegeta observaba distraídamente a Bulma, como queriendo disimularlo, mientras ella se arreglaba…

P. V: "Pero que diablos me pasa, por qué de repente esta mujer me parece tan exótica? Pero ella es una simple humana… Pero aún así es hermosa… Solamente mirarla me produce una sensación tan extraña… además tiene un cuerpo perfecto… Qué hago para que no vea a ese maldito insecto? Pero que demonios estoy diciendo? A mí no me importa que esta tonta humana salga con ese inútil… o es que acaso no es así…?"

P.B: "Y ahora qué demonios le pasa a Vegeta, me está mirando como embobado, mejor me voy de aquí"

Vegeta, al darse cuenta que Bulma lo está mirando también, finge ver nuevamente la televisión y hace como si no hubiera oído a ella cuando se despidió.

En un restaurante:

B: Yamcha que atento eres! Este restaurante es hermoso!

Y: Me alegra que te haya gustado… lo escogí precisamente para celebrar nuestro aniversario, amor… (le da un beso)

B: (sonrojada) Qué bueno que te hayas acordado mi am…… pero…… un momento…!! TÚ, te acordaste de nuestro aniversario? ¬¬

Y: Cómo podría olvidarlo? nnU

B: …¬¬…

Al momento de irse:

B: Espérame un momento quieres Yamcha, voy a los servicios, en seguida vuelvo.

Y: Claro cariño.

P.B: "Pero qué habrá pasado con Yamcha, desde que lo conocí jamás se acordó de nuestro aniversario… a lo mejor está cambiando! Tal vez ya se cansó de estar rodeado de sus seguidoras y se propuso tratarme como la única en su vida! Pero qué alegría! Creo que tardé demasiado, será mejor que me de prisa…"

Afuera:

B: Pero qué es esto? Acaso es Yamcha el que está abrazando y besando a esa mujer?

Y: Y así es como gané el partido nacional, qué te parece preciosa?

B: Yamcha! Qué es todo esto!

Y: Ahh! Bulma, cariño! (Suelta a la chica) Yo solamente le estaba comentando algunas jugadas importantes a una de mis…

B: Suficiente! Yamcha no creí que serías capaz de hacerme esto otra vez, es que esto no va a acabar nunca? Ya tengo suficiente de tus infidelidades, me voy!!

Y: No, Bulma, espera!...

Pero Bulma ya había salido corriendo del restaurante y se había marchado.

En el camino:

B: "No puedo crees que Yamcha me haya engañado de nuevo… es que acaso ya no le importo? (lágrimas) Será mejor que me tranquilice, no quiero que mis padres me vean en este estado… pero ya es suficiente Yamcha… hoy has logrado matar por completo mi amor por tí…"

Cuando llega a su casa:

Sra. Briefs: Hija, cómo te fue en tu cita con Yamcha? Acaso estás mal, por qué volviste a casa tan temprano?

B: Estoy bien mamá, solamente que estoy un poco cansada y le pedí a Yamcha que me trajera temprano…

Sra. Briefs: Entonces por qué no nos acompañas a cenar??

Bulma gira y se encuentra con la cara de Vegeta, que ya había devorado por lo menos unos 10 platos.

B: Hola Vegeta…

V: …

B: uú Pues creo que no hará mucha diferencia que me quede o no, mejor me voy a dormir.

Sra. Briefs: Como quieras hija, descansa!

V: ……………… (q' lindo, no creen )

Ya en su cama:

B: (llorando) Ya no soporto! Extraño tanto a Yamcha… quisiera haber estado con él más tiempo… pero lo que hizo… no, no, deja de pensar en él! (más lagrimas)

De pronto, se abre la puerta y aparece Vegeta.

B: Vegeta! Pero qué te pasa? Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa forma a mi cuarto?

V: Solamente vine a decirte que dejes tus berrinches de una vez! Puedo oírte hasta mi habitación y llevo horas sin poder dormir!

B: òó Pues eso a ti no te importa! Yo haré lo que quiera porque estoy en MI habitación, o sea que vete de aquí! Snif!

V: Quieres callarte de una vez por todas? Tengo que entrenar temprano pero no podré hacerlo si es que ni siquiera me dejas dormir!

B: Por qué me regañas… eres una persona muy grosera, lo sabías? TT Buaaahh!!

V: (tapándose los oídos) Bien bien, no voy a gritarte pero cállate quieres?

B: Al menos, es un progreso

V: ooU

B: Y si no te molesta, ahora debo dormir, que estoy muy cansada Buenas noches Vegeta!

V: 0oU


	2. Aprendiendo a Vivir Juntos

Capítulo 2º Aprendiendo a vivir juntos

En la Corp. Cápsula hay mucho movimiento; los Sr. Briefs se preparan para un viaje de negocios.

Sra. Briefs: Bien Bulma, ya sabes que en la casa no hay nada por hacer, solamente debes recordar que tienes que alimentar al apuesto de Vegeta!

B: Claro mamá, no te preocupes por él uuU Estaremos bien.

Sra. Briefs: Pues espero que en ese momento lleves al joven Vegeta a conocer la ciudad, y espero que al volver él sea tu nuevo novio

B: (sonrojada) Mamá! Pero qué tonterías dices!

Sra. Briefs: Sólo lo decía… ¬¬

Esa noche, en la sala, Bulma está sentada al lado de Vegeta, viendo la televisión:

P.V: "Maldita sea la hora en que acepté quedarme con ella a ver estas estupideces" (novela)

Después de todo, Bulma se había enojado de sobremanera cuando había visto destruidas las fotos de Yamcha que tenía en su cuarto, y quién podría haber sido más que Vegeta? Vegeta había esperado en vano una reacción de enojo de aquellas que le gustaban, secretamente claro, pero en lugar de eso, ella había caído de rodillas, y en menos de un segundo comenzó a llorar de una forma incontrolable. Al pobre de Vegeta casi se le parten los oídos por el ruido, y de la única forma en que logró hacerla callar fue prometiéndole que esa noche harían juntos lo que ella quisiera. Solamente así Bulma había dejado de llorar y comenzó a considerarlo. En ese instante comenzó a preparar todo para que esa noche fuera perfecta…

En medio de la novela:

B: No puedo creer que él se atreviera a lastimarla! Ella lo quería tanto! Por qué será que los hombres son tan groseros Buaaahhh!!

Después de casi 2 horas de estar con Bulma, Vegeta había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía… trató de controlarse, pero explotó al ver que Bulma comenzó a llorar aún más cuando recordó que pasó algo similar entre ella y Yamcha…

V: u.ú … ESCÚCHAME MUJER VAS A DEJAR DE LLORAR INMEDIATAMENTE, QUE NO VES, ES SOLAMENTE UN ESTÚPIDO PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN!!

B: o.o

V: ESTOY CANSADO DE TUS GRITOS Y DE TUS BERRINCHES, ESE INSECTO TE TRAICIONÓ, YA PUEDES DEJARLO? uú

B: O.O

V: Y ahora qué te pasa? uuU

B: ERES UN IDIOTAA!!! Y le da una cachetada y sale corriendo.

Vegeta no sintió dolor en lo absoluto, sino se quedó mirándola mientras ella subía, pero inmediatamente sintió una sensación extraña que no sabía explicar. Quiso subir a disculparse, aunque claro, él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins! Si su familia lo vería disculpándose ante una humana… No, definitivamente no subiría a disculparse. Sin embargo, recordó esos enormes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, y no aguantó más.

Subió sigilosamente, y escuchó los gemidos de Bulma en su habitación. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero sabía que ella no dejaría que entre si lo hacía. O sea que abrió la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido.

Bulma estaba recostada en su cama, con el rostro mirando hacia la ventana. Parecía que estaba susurrando algo. Vegeta se acercó lentamente, para escuchar lo que decía.

B: Ya estoy harta de todos, harta de Vegeta, harta de tener tan mala suerte! Por qué me enamoro de personas equivocadas!

Al oír esto Vegeta trata de retroceder, pero se choca con la mesita de noche, lo cual provoca que todo lo que había encima caiga, incluido él mismo.

B: Vegeta! Qué diablos haces aquí? ò.ó

V: Hmp! Yo no te debo explicaciones mujer.

B: Claro que si me las tienes que dar, estabas escondido detrás de MI EN MI CUARTOO!

V: No me molestes mujer!

Sale, dando un portazo.

B: Pero… ayg! este estúpido mono, qué demonios le pasa?? Ò-Ó


	3. Plan de conquista

Una vez que Vegeta sale del cuarto de Bulma se dirige rápidamente a su cámara de gravedad, y cuando llega se pone a entrenar inmediatamente.

P.V.: "Pero qué fue lo que dijo esa tonta humana? Acaso dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí? No, no lo creo… Demonios por qué pienso en estupideces! Eso no tiene que importarme en lo más mínimo, será mejor que me concentre en entrenar, me he descuidado mucho tiempo… Voy a tratar de ignorarla, sí eso será lo mejor! Así voy a dejar de pensar en ella y podré concentrarme aún más para superar a ese inútil de Kakarotto!"

En el cuarto de Bulma:

B: Ay Vegeta! Quisiera decirte que te quiero mucho, pero sé que si te lo diría no volverías más a Corp. Capsule u.uU… No se me ocurre ninguna forma para conquistarte, a no ser que… JA! n.nU Como no se me ocurrió antes? Si yo soy la mujer más inteligente y hermosa del universo! La gran Bulma Briefs!! n.nU Mmmm… veamos… sé que te resistes demasiado a mi belleza, jajaja, ya lo sé, soy irresistible! xD Pues veamos qué tanto aguantas cuando vuelvas a verme con un hombre… Y sobre todo alguien a quien estoy segura de que odias… Yamcha:D Jajajaja Bulma, eres tan inteligente…!! Y para comenzar mi plan, tengo que salir y comprar nueva ropa y preparame… n.n

En la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta se preparaba para su descanso, y fue a la cocina a comer algo. Como no había nada preparado, no tuvo más remedio que subir a la habitación de Bulma para pedirle, más bien dicho, _ordenarle_ que cocinara algo. Pero en cuanto entró…

V: Maldita sea, dónde está la mujer? Cómo se atreve a salir sin dejar comida! u.ú

B: Perdóname Vegeta, es que tuve que salir a comprar algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes, en seguida bajaremos a comer algo, te parece?

Vegeta estaba sorprendido, y giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Bulma, que en ese momento se veía hermoso… Estaba muy bien maquillada, con colores tan suaves que servían solo para recalcar su belleza natural. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul muy provocativo, con demasiado escote y muy corto (de esos que taaanto le gustan).

A Vegeta casi se le cae la baba, pero inmediatamente trató de disimular su sorpresa, y quiso adoptar su posición de indiferencia, pero sin lograrlo.

B: Pasa algo Vegeta? (xD)

V: No, claro que no, es decir… ehm… sí! No vuelvas a salir sin dejarme comida, mujer insolente! O.o Ahm… te esperaré abajo… y … más vale que te des prisa porque… tengo mucho hambre!

Y dicho esto bajó "volando", literalmente.

Bulma se sonrió a sí misma.

B: Sí Bulma, lo estás logrando! Ahora sólo debo hacer que escuche una conversación para que sepa que salgo esta noche… y veremos cómo reacciona!

Luego de prepararle mucha comida, Vegeta estaba satisfecho. Bulma había notado que él la miraba de reojo, y cuando ésta se daba cuenta, fingía no estarla viendo y giraba la cabeza. Para sus adentros, Bulma estaba muerta de la risa, pero trató de controlarse lo más que pudo. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

P.B.: "Por fin jajaja, la segunda parte de mi plan!"

Bulma se levanta inmediatamente, y levanta el auricular?

B: Bueno?? Ahh eres tú Sophie! Cómo has estado?

P.V.: "Otra vez una de sus metiches amigas…"

B: Claro que sí, no te preocupes, nos encontraremos en el parque el sábado… discúlpame por no salir hoy, es que tengo un compromiso muy importante…!

P.V.: "Compromiso? Qué clase de compromiso?" o.o

B: Sí… te cuento que voy a darle una oportunidad a Yamcha, después de todo se portó muy amable hoy al invitarme a salir…

Vegeta se atragantó involuntariamente:

P.V.: "Pero qué demonios está diciendo!! Saldrá con ese insecto? ú.ú No puedo creerlo… Demonios! Yo no tengo que sentir nada por que… Bulma… salga con esa sabandija… Bien Bulma, si es así como quieres jugar… ahora es mi turno…"

Vegeta se levantó y se fue directamente a entrenar.

B: Ehm sí, Sophie, ya me voy! – dijo casi gritando y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

En el teléfono: Oiga! Ya le dije que no sé de qué me habla! Solamente quiero saber si es que puede dejarle un recado al Sr. Briefs! Hola??

En el patio:

B: Vegeta! Ahm… ehh… no quieres un poco más de comida?

V: Si la hubiera querido te habría ordenado que hicieras más, no crees? Ahora no me molestes, tengo que entrenar.

B: "Grosero! u.ú" Pues bien, haz lo que quieras, adiós! – y entró a su casa.

En la cámara de gravedad:

P.V.: "Creo que es hora de descansar..." – se asomó a la ventana y vio un auto, era el de Yamcha! – ESE MALDITO GUSANO!! – exclamó, mientras que afuera Yamcha se estremeció al sentir un aumento tremendo del ki de Vegeta- ALÉJATE – DE – ELLA!! –Yamcha había abrazado a Bulma-el ki seguía subiendo- y le había dado un beso en la mejilla como saludo- INSECTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La cámara de gravedad estaba hecha pedazos…


	4. Plan fallido

Bulma gritó y corrió hacia lo que quedaba de la cámara de gravedad… Vegeta estaba semi conciente, y sonrió de forma disimulada al ver que Bulma se acercaba corriendo con gesto de preocupación. Trató de disimular su expresión y se fingió inconsciente.

Bulma lo tomó en sus brazos.

B: Vegeta! Vegeta! Despierta por favor! Vegeta!

V:…

B: Ay no, por Kami!! Vegeta, estás muy herido! Yamcha! Ayúdame a llevarlo a una habitación!

Y: Pero, Bulma, teníamos un compromiso, no lo recuerdas? Deja a Vegeta ahí, de seguro ya se recuperará.

B: Pero a ti que demonios te pasa? Podría estar seriamente lastimado! No te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame!

Yamcha cargó a Vegeta de mala gana…

P.Y.: "Maldito Vegeta, tenías que arruinar las cosas entre Bulma y yo… tal vez esta era la ocasión perfecta para que volvamos a estar juntos… Maldición!"

En cuanto Vegeta estuvo en una cama bastante cómoda Bulma corrió al teléfono y llamó al médico de su familia. En una media hora éste llegó y observó a Vegeta por varias horas…

Méd.: Señorita Bulma? Tiene un segundo por favor?

B: Claro que sí doctor… dígame cómo se encuentra?

Méd.: Para serle sincero, me sorprende que aún esté con vida! Pero, cómo llegó a este estado?

Bulma trató de inventar una excusa rápida; si le decía lo de la cámara de gravedad iba a creer que estaba loca de remate.

B: Ahm… pues… él se encontraba… en… su auto!! – exclamó de forma triunfante- y pues… sufrió un choque y el auto… explotó o.oU

Méd.: 0.o?? Ohh bien en ese caso es… comprensible… el estado en el que se encuentra… Pues bien, como le decía me sorprende que esté con vida… pero bien, creo que sería conveniente llevarlo a un hospital adecuado de inmediato para que reciba tratamiento médico.

B: Y eso no se puede hacer aquí?

Méd.: Ehm, bueno sí, no es lo aconsejable, pero bien… Solamente tendrá que mantenerlo vigilado, y ante cualquier forma de reacción debe acudir a un hospital, de acuerdo?

B: Ohh sí no se preocupe, lo cuidaré bien…

En la sala:

Y: Bulma, ahora que ya lo revisaron te parece si nos vamos?

B: Discúlpame Yamcha, pero no podré, estoy muy preocupada, será mejor que posterguemos nuestro encuentro, de acuerdo?

Y: Bien… ("Maldición") Pues entonces creo que me voy…

Y se acercó a Bulma para despedirse… Bulma se despidió de forma inconsciente por que su cabeza estaba con Vegeta, en el piso de arriba, y no se dio cuenta que Yamcha la había abrazado ligeramente, de una forma muy seductora… y claro, a Yamcha le había encantado la manera en la que Bulma estaba vestida, o sea que no lo pensó 2 veces… pensaba avanzar un poco más cuando de repente…

B: Yamcha suéltame!! Qué rayos te pasa? ó.ó Ayg ... será mejor que te marches de una vez, te lo pido por favor…

Y: Pero Bulma, si estábamos tan acostumbrados a esto…-y trata de abrazarla nuevamente- solamente déjate llevar…

B: NO YAMCHA!! DÉJAME EN PAZ Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!!!

Yamcha se alejó antes de que ella reaccionara, y se dirigió a la puerta..

Y: Te vas a arrepentir de esto Bulma Briefs…

Bulma subió corriendo y comenzó a llorar… por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Ella no había dañado a nadie y sin embargo todo lo que planeaba le estaba saliendo mal… por tratar de conquistar a Vegeta éste había resultado herido gravemente… y ahora que trataba de usar a Yamcha éste había tratado de aprovecharse de ella! E incluso le había amenazado… de verdad que había tenido un mal día…

Se secó las lágrimas antes de entrar a la habitación de Vegeta… él estaba durmiendo plácidamente, sin ninguna expresión de dolor…

P.B.:"Seguramente se salvó de peores situaciones… basta con saber que se salvó de Freezer"

Se sentó al lado de él, en una sillita y se quedó mirándolo con cariño… hasta que quedó profundamente dormida… (pasa algo parecido en la serie)

Mientras tanto Vegeta abrió los ojos… y observó cómo Bulma dormía… Él sabía lo que había estado pasando ahí abajo porque estuvo espiándolos…

P.V.: "Más le vale a ese gusano no haberse acercado más a Bulma… que sino volvería a matarlo, pero esta vez para siempre…"

Miró a Bulma con una expresión que parecía de cariño (que no le salía para nada bien) y volvió a dormirse, pero esta vez para descansar…

Mientras tanto alguien estaba muy ocupado planeando una venganza contra la mujer que lo abandonó luego de tanto tiempo de estar juntos…


	5. Un momento especial

Bulma se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando pudo levantarse del escritorio observó la cama de al lado vacía. Si… seguramente Vegeta ya se había levantado a entrenar… Es que acaso no iba a cansarse nunca?

De repente los acontecimientos volvieron a su mente… la explosión… Vegeta herido… el médico… Yamcha…

B: VEGETA!! Dónde demonios estás? Ay por Kami-sama, Vegeta, dónde estás…

Luego de recorrer casi toda Corp. Capsule subió como último recuerdo a la azotea… lo vio de espaldas mirando al cielo, esperando a que comenzara a llover…

B: Vegeta!-comenzó a regañarlo mientras se acercaba a él- Cómo se te ocurre salir así del cuarto? Si estás en tan malas condiciones!-Se paró al lado de él con las manos en la cintura- Le prometí al doctor que iba a vigilarte para que no hicieras algo como esto… por favor, debes volver a tu cama, y en seguido te llevaré…

V: Shhh…

B: Pero cómo te atreves? u.ú No me provoques Vegeta… ahora debemos volver a tu habitación está bien? Luego de daré tus medicinas y tú irás a….

Bulma se quedó paralizada cuando Vegeta se había acercado tímidamente hacia ella… para sorpresa de ella, extendió sus brazos de una forma extraña, era como si estuviera luchando con su interior por controlarse, pero sin embargo rodeó su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro…

Entonces supo que simplemente no debía decir nada… y de forma casi involuntaria correspondió al abrazo con una necesidad que la quemaba, como si su corazón se lo hubiera estado pidiendo a gritos por tanto tiempo… y ahí, de la forma más inesperada su más anhelado deseo se estaba haciendo realidad…

Vegeta estaba apoyado en el cuello de Bulma, con los ojos cerrados… se sonrojó levemente, y por un momento estuvo a punto de arrojar a Bulma y comenzar una nueva discusión… pero se dio cuanta de que podía lastimarla… y eso era lo que menos quería hacer.

Comenzó a llover suavemente, pero casi enseguida aumentó a una lluvia feroz… ambos estaban empapados, para qué entrarían ya a esas alturas?

P.V.: "Bulma… te ves preciosa como siempre… tu cabello desarreglado, tu rostro tan suave como siempre… tu dulce aroma que siento a cada momento… ese tu aroma que me vuelve loco… la lluvia, que te ha mojado por completo, hace notar aun más tu cuerpo tan bien formado… será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación… sé que este momento es muy especial para ti, lo veo en tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos… Discúlpame Bulma…"

Y en seguido se separó un poco de manera algo violenta, y se metió en la casa y se fue directamente a su cuarto.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía estar triste.

P.B.: "Vegeta… cada vez que te veo mi corazón explota de felicidad… sé que nunca te veré tratarme bien, ni decirme cosas románticas, mucho menos regalarme rosas o llevarme a un restaurante… u.úU Pero es esa tu forma tan misteriosa de tratarme que hace que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti…"

Y entró a su cuarto a descansar un momento.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su cama, completamente mojada. Sintió su cuerpo entumecido, y se dio cuenta de que ni bien había entrado a su cuarto se había desplomado sobre su cama y se había quedado dormida.

Se levantó con pesar, y decidió darse una ducha.

P.B.: "Vegeta… cuánto quisiera que estés aquí en este momento n.nU Pero qué rayos estás diciendo Bulma n.n jijiji, será mejor que haga algo, necesito despejar mi mente… y lo mejor es… ir de compras!!!!!!!

En una tienda de ropa:

B: Aceptan tarjeta de crédito?

Caj: Por supuesto que sí señorita Briefs. Necesita ayuda con sus bolsas?-preguntó al ver varias bolsas enormes alrededor de Bulma.

B: Ahh que amable, pero no se preocupe, puedo yo sola… Mmmm, aquí tiene………………….. Muchas gracias, hasta luego!

Ya en la puerta, comenzaban a cerrar los diferentes locales… se le había hecho un poco tarde.

B: Maldición! Y justo ahora no pasa ningún maldito taxi que pueda llevarme…

Por un instante había considerado llamar a Vegeta para que la recogiera… pero inmediatamente imaginó una de las posibles soluciones: o bien él iba a gritarle sobre lo ridículo que le estaba pidiendo al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, o lo que era más probable, destruiría el teléfono.

De pronto distinguió una sombra, que la observaba atentamente, escondida detrás de un poste…

B: Ay no puede ser, por favor…

Bulma caminó normalmente, hacia la calle de abajo, y se quedó a ver un anuncio del supermercado mientras que veía disimuladamente hacia ese lugar… definitivamente, la estaba siguiendo!

Le invadió un sentimiento de pánico y dejó las bolsas en un rincón de la calle y observó atentamente… habría sido mejor que tomara el otro camino. La calle estaba prácticamente desierta… y observó sus posibilidades… como vio a la sombra acercándose disimuladamente, sus nervios la traicionaron y comenzó a correr despavoridamente…

Desafortunadamente la sombra la alcanzó sin ningún esfuerzo; la sujetó con brazos fuertes, y la llevó hasta un pequeño callejón que había cerca mientras ella pataleaba; le había tapado la boca para que no gritara.

En la parte más oscura la soltó, y la miró de una forma tan penetrante…

B: Yamcha, por favor, déjame ir…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dejen Reviews para saber qué debo mejorar de la historia porfa… xD


	6. Fuera de peligro

B: Qué demonios es lo que quieres Yamcha? Por favor, suéltame-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- déjame ir, me estás lastimando…

Y: Lastimando? Bulma, me das tanta risa… aquí, TÚ, hablando de lastimar… cuando fuiste tú quien me lastimó tanto… te voy a confesar algo Bulma, siempre creí que estaríamos juntos toda la vida, pero no… cuánto me equivoqué… ahora sé que no eres más que una zorra… estoy seguro de que aquí lo interesante del asunto es que no terminaste conmigo por mis infidelidades, como lo dijiste esa noche… fue simplemente porque tú ya no podías llevar tus infidelidades contigo!

B: Estás perdiendo la cabeza? Nada de lo que dijiste es cierto! Tú sabes que nunca te he engañado! Yamcha, por favor, déjate de estupideces que me estás asustando… pareces un loco, balbuceando cosas sin sentido!

Y: No mi querida Bulma… sabes que todo es cierto… y todo este tiempo TÚ estuviste engañándome… me causas una gran decepción…

B: Pues bien, digamos que es cierto todo lo que pasó… pero ya déjalo está bien? Quiero irme… ehm… mis… padres me esperan, y si no estoy, mandarán a alguien a buscarme…

Y: Bulma, Bulma… tanto tiempo junto a mí y aún no te das cuenta que a mi no puedes engañarme…? Ambos sabemos que tus padres aún se encuentran muy lejos de aquí…

B: Está bien, nadie me espera! o.ó Yamcha, déjame en paz, y sobre todo suéltame-se libera con un movimiento brusco- ya estoy harta de tus tonterías…

Y: Crees que puedes librarte tan fácilmente de mí? Yo no lo creo…

Se acercó para abrazarla, y lo hizo de forma violenta ya que Bulma no paraba de patalear y de de gritar, y en seguido comenzó a besarla…

B: Yam… cha… SUÉL-TA…ME!!!

V: Haz lo que te dijo sabandija, si es que no quieres morir nuevamente…

Yamcha giró y se encontró con la cara de Vegeta, que en ese momento parecía arder de furia. Por un segundo lo invadió un sentimiento de miedo… pero no, esa vez no iba a dejar que le quitaran algo SUYO… otra vez.

B: Vegeta! –corrió hacia él- Cuánto me alegro de verte… pero, cómo supiste?

V: Eso no interesa mujer! Será mejor que te vayas… yo me encargaré de este insecto.

B: No! No voy a dejarte aquí… Yamcha está demasiado extraño… no sé qué le pasa…

V: Pues pase lo que le pase ese miserable ni siquiera puede acercarse a mí, o acaso lo olvidas mujer? Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el más poderoso de los guerreros de clase…

B: Bien, bien, ya entendí x.xU Solamente déjame quedarme está bien?

V: ú.ú Haz lo que quieras…

Yamcha no podía creer que Bulma estuviera de esa forma con Vegeta… entonces lo que él pensaba era razón… entonces pensó, que lo más seguro era que Bulma también tuviera algo que ver con Vegeta… sería eso posible?

V: Bien gusano, hoy estoy muy misericordioso, o sea que puedes largarte de aquí y te perdonaré la vida, pero deberás hacer algo a cambio… debes desaparecer por siempre de aquí, porque si vuelvo a verte debes tener cuidado… buscaré las esferas del dragón para revivirte y te mataré de nuevo… una y otra vez…

Y: Tú, enano? No me hagas reír… Pero debo advertirte que hoy no tengo ganas de humillarte en lo más mínimo, o sea que te dejaré ir… es más, cuídate, porque la próxima vez no seré tan generoso… Bulma… nos volveremos a ver-y dicho esto se marchó volando.

P.Y.: "Uffffff, de la que me salvé, debo darme prisa, aunque no veo a Vegeta siguiéndome, que sino…-tragó saliva- mejor me alejo de aquí"

B y V: O.o?????????

B: Pero qué demonios le pasa? Y yo que pensé que iban a pelearse por mí… qué decepción u.u

V: Qué rayos estás diciendo mujer? Yo no iba a pelearme con ese inútil porque sé que lo habría matado, ni siquiera necesita esfuerzo… y menos iba a pelear por ti!

B: Qué? Claro que ibas a pelearte por mí, por algo viniste a rescatarme o no?

V: Rescatarte? Ni siquiera lo sueñes mujer! Simplemente vine para ver la cara de miedo que pone ese insecto cuando me ve… (sonrisa maquiavélica)

Cuando de pronto:

PAAAAFFFFF!!!!!!!!!! (nueva cachetada)

B: VEGETA ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO, YO QUE TE MANTENGO TODOS LOS DIAS EN MI CASA, TE DOY COMIDA, TE CONSTRUYO ROBOTS DE ENTRENAMIENTO, TE HICE UNA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD, Y ES ASÍ COMO ME PAGAS? ERES UN DESGRACIADO, YA ME TIENES HARTA! ERES LA PERSONA MÁS INSENSIBLE QUE PISA LA TIERRA, ESPERO QUE ALGÚN DÍA TE MUERAS EN EL INFIERNO Y RECUERDES A LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS, Y LLORES PORQUE VUELVA A MIRARTE!

Se fue hasta la esquina y dobló, desapareciendo por completo.

V: (con la mano en la mejilla) O.O?

………………………………………………………………………………………...

A Saiya Elite  Lo de los capítulos, tienes razón, me salen muy cortos, pero desde los próximos trataré de alargarlos un poco más ok?

A todo los demás  Gracias por los reviews!! xD


	7. Lo que siento por tí

Al día siguiente Bulma ni siquiera se molestó en hablarle a Vegeta cuando éste pasó casi por su lado. Lo único que hizo fue dejar un poco de comida en la cocina para que el pobre no muriera de hambre.

P.B.: "Creo que no debería ser tan dura con Vegeta… después de todo, gracias a él creo que Yamcha se asustó tanto que no volverá a molestarme por un tiempo… pues trataré de hablarle…"

Vegeta estaba en el patio mirando el cielo, pensando en Bulma… ella le excitaba de una manera alocada, sabía que no podría contenerse por más tiempo… ella había sido su pasión… era a la vez una mujer tan fácil y tan difícil de conseguir… pero la necesitaba… y estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por tenerla…

B: Vegeta? Puedo hablar contigo?

V: "Hump! Maldición, qué rayos querrá ahora…" -Qué quieres mujer insolente?

B: o.ó No comiences por favor… solamente vine a hacer las paces está bien? Ya me cansé de andar discutiendo todo el día, o sea que dejemos todo de un lado bien?

V: Jaja, eso de verdad que me da risa, primero tú eres la que grita como una loca y ahora quieres hacer las paces… muy original…

B: Bien Vegeta, no importa si no quieres, no te estoy obligando a hablarme bien, solamente quería disculparme, pero veo que eres un CRETINO!

V: Ahora resulta que viniste a insultarme? Creí que querías disculparte…

B: Pues lo haría si es que no fueras un completo idiota!

Vegeta había soportado demasiado… la arrinconó contra la pared y se acercó tanto a su cara que podías sentir su perfume… lo estaba volviendo loco… necesitaba tenerla, necesita tocar esa piel tan suave y fina… necesitaba sentir sus labios, sentir su figura….

B: Ve-ge-ta! Qué demonios estás haciendo!

V: No me molestes más mujer, te lo advierto… a mí no me grita nadie, entendiste?

B: "No creo que pueda más…Vegeta, te deseo como no te lo imaginas…" – Tú me provocaste Vegeta… ahora sólo déjame ir…

V: "Veo que ella siente lo mismo que yo… pero no puedo hacerlo así nada más… creo que voy a dejarla con las ganas…" – Pues si eso es lo que quieres…

Y la soltó, y se alejó un poco…

B: "Maldición, por qué tuve que decir eso… pero no… la gran Bulma Briefs no pierde ninguna oportunidad y menos una de éstas…" – Gracias Vegeta, creo que me voy a mi habitación, no me siento para nada bien…

V: Haz lo que quieras – "demonios, y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer…"

Bulma sube hasta su cuarto y se tiende en la cama…

B: "Vegeta, ven esta noche… te necesito…"

Ya estaba anocheciendo… hasta que llegaron las 10…

Vegeta estaba en el balcón de arriba, con la mirada perdida… sus instintos lo estaban matando… quería dirigirse a la habitación de Bulma… pero no quería que ella pensara que era algo en serio… porque después de todo… no lo era… solamente sentía por ella una poderosa atracción física, pero nada más… o no era eso solamente? Se sacudió, tratando de alejar esos ridículos pensamientos… claro que no estaba enamorado de esa mujer tonta… eso no podía pasar…

Finalmente no aguantó más…

Se acercó volando a la habitación de ella, y la observó por la ventana… estaba acostada en su cama, claramente ya dormía, pero no estaba del todo cubierta… llevaba una pijama color rosa, que le quedaba muy bien y además no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Estaba de costado, mirando precisamente donde estaba Vegeta…

Vegeta se limitó a contemplarla… ese juego le extasiaba tanto que no aguantó y abrió la puerta del balcón y se paró frente a su cama…

Se echó a su lado, y le acarició el cabello… rozó su piel, tan suave, por la cara, el cuello, los brazos… bajó un poco más porque quería rozar esos senos tan perfectos… y casi lo logra de no ser porque se dio cuenta de que Bulma lo estaba mirando fijamente…

Y se le congeló la sangre de la impresión… pero ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…


	8. No funcionará

V: Ahm, yo…

B: Vegeta no digas nada – tomó su mano- solamente vive este momento…

Vegeta estaba atónito…

P.V.: "Maldición, la mujer me ha engañado… de seguro ella ha planeado todo eso…"

B: Vegeta, hace tanto tiempo que quería decirte algo… pero honestamente no sé cómo hacerlo…

V: No me fastidies mujer, esto no es nada de lo que crees – se levanta y va hacia la puerta- y es mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

B: No Vegeta… ya me cansé de callar lo que siento por ti- se levanta y va hacia él- no necesitas decir más…

Suelta su bata, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.

Vegeta no lo podía creer… estaba delante de la mujer que tanto deseaba, pero aún no sabía por qué no se decidía… sin embargo se acercó tímidamente, y ella se le acercó aún más… en menos de un segundo la había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos, y ella se había acomodado en su hombro con un movimiento rápido.

Bulma sentía que por fin todo lo que quería se iba haciendo realidad…

P.V: "Bulma… no sabes cuánto esperé que llegara este momento…"

Vegeta tomó en sus brazos a Bulma y la depositó en su cama, y se sentó a su lado. Esos ojos azules… lo estaban volviendo loco… si es que se trataría de cualquier otra mujer no le habría importado lo que sentía, pero ella era diferente… ella tenía que estar conciente y saber lo que podía pasar esa noche. Sus labios le tentaban de manera incontrolable, pero no fue hasta dentro de un momento en que por fin se acercó a ella, y comenzó a besarla con pasión… había esperado demasiado tiempo como para desperdiciar ése momento.

Bulma correspondió al beso… sentía una necesidad tan grande de sentirse querida…

Vegeta sintió que iba muy rápido porque se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a acariciarla. No sabía si continuar, o si ella iba a molestarse… pero por qué no arriesgarse? Lentamente recorrió su figura, tan perfecta para sus ojos… después de todo aquella "mujer vulgar" no era tan mala después de todo…

La tomó nuevamente de la cintura y se acostó junto a ella y comenzó a besarla ardientemente de nuevo. Ella estaba cada vez más emocionada, y él quería avanzar y a la vez controlarse… Ambos estuvieron en el mismo juego hasta que…

-Bulma!! Ya estamos en casa!!

Se escucha la voz chillona de la Sra. Briefs en el piso de abajo…

P.B: "Maldición! Por qué tuvo que pasar justo ahora"

Vegeta no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía… estaba tan furioso que se levantó violentamente y se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad, dejando a una Bulma confundida y a la vez enojada.

B: Vegeta! Dónde crees que vas?

V: Déjame en paz mujer! (portazo)

B: Ayg no… tanto que me costó todo esto…

Sra. Briefs.: Bulma querida? Estás en casa? – entra a la habitación- Ahh aquí estás Bulma! Cómo te fue? No tienes hambre? Traje varios pastelitos. n.n

B: (suspiro) No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien… y cómo les fue en el viaje?

Sra. Briefs.: Pues todo de maravilla hija! Nos gustó tanto que yo creo que volveremos pronto… y a propósito, qué es del apuesto Vegeta? No lo he visto por aquí…

B: Pues supongo que estará entrenando… creo que aún no te acostumbras no? u.u

Sra. Briefs.: Qué dijiste hija?

B: Nada mamá, solo olvídalo.

Sra. Briefs.: Bueno será mejor que descanses, es un poco tarde, terminaremos de hablar mañana está bien?

B: Claro mamá… que descanses.

Sra. Briefs.: Tu también hija, buenas noches- sale de la habitación.

P.B.: " Vegeta… no sabes cuánto lo siento… debes estar avergonzado… u.u)

En la cámara de gravedad:

P.V.: "No – puede –ser- que – esa – mujer – loca- haya – interrumpido- todo- esta- vez!"

Por la pantalla de la cámara de gravedad aparece Bulma, avergonzada.

B: Vegeta… yo solamente quería decirte que lo siento tanto… pero no te preocupes… ya habrá otra… ocasión? No, no, no, disculpa, olvídalo… solamente que estoy muy apenada… espero que me perdones… bueno descansa está bien? Adiós – y desaparece.

V: ¿¿?? Esa mujer está loca si creo que voy a intentarlo de nuevo!

Y Siguió entrenando hasta el amanecer…


	9. Comienza la acción

Al día siguiente Bulma despertó con una terrible jaqueca… estaba preocupada por Vegeta y sobre todo por su orgullo… qué iría a pasar ese día? No lo sabía… y presentía que tampoco quería saberlo…

Bajo cabizbaja, no sabía si debía decirle algo a Vegeta… casi instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que sería mejor actuar con naturalidad.

En la cocina no estaba Vegeta, lo cual era muy raro… lo más natural es que él le amenazara ni bien entrara para que le diera algo de comer.

Desayunó sola, antes de que sus padres bajaran.

Y Vegeta no apareció frente a ella en todo el día.

Ya en la noche se asomó a la cápsula de gravedad…

P.B.: "Ya es demasiado… Vegeta se perdió todo el día… a lo mejor ha muerto adentro jijiji, pero no, no debo ser así… mejor me acerco más a ver…"

Como no había nada sed cansó y entró.

La cápsula estaba vacía.

B: Maldición, y ahora dónde se fue! ó.ó Ayg demonios, bueno, no me queda más, y si se atreve a volver… - y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a marcharse…

V: Si me atrevo a volver qué pasará?

B: Ve… vegeta…

V: Vamos mujer, no seas cobarde, dime qué me pasará si es que me atrevo a volver aquí? Y de hecho… - se acerca un poco más – qué me pasará ya que ya estoy aquí?

Bulma no había pensado ni siquiera en eso.

B: Pues… yo… yo…

V: Lo que imaginaba – sonrisa macabra – pues ahora tú tendrás que pagar por no haberme dado el castigo…

B: Qué? ó.ó No estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas, ahora sólo déjame salir quieres? Quítate de la puerta- y trató de empujarlo…

V: No tan rápido mujer… Cuál es la prisa… - arrastraba las palabras, con un tono que la estaba volviendo loca… pero no… ella no podía dejarse vencer por eso… ella tenía su propio orgullo…

B: estás loco Vegeta, ni se te ocurra acercarte, te lo advierto..

V: otra vez me amenazas mujer? Acaso no te diste cuenta que no puedes hacerme nada? O quieres intentarlo acaso?

B: Eres un estúpido! (bofetada)

V: Bien mujer, escúchame, ya me estoy cansando de esos tus jueguitos…

B: Pues bien, entonces dime, qué demonios vas a hacer?

Vegeta se quedó mirándola fijamente por varios minutos hasta que, sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla… por fin el momento que había estado esperando…

Bulma quería quitarse, pero se dio cuenta de que toda ella se lo impedía… sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó llevar y se aferró firmemente al cuello de Vegeta, y siguió el beso como si su vida dependiera de eso…

Luego de varios minutos de pasión a Vegeta comenzó a subírsele la valentía y cargó a Bulma con mucha facilidad; inmediatamente caminó hasta el sofá pero sin dejar de besarla… Ese día… Bulma iba a ser solo suya…

Bulma sintió que Vegeta se sentó en el sofá y la depositó delicadamente… por un momento se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se iba a separar de ella o sea que lo atrajo, quedando echada bajo él..

Vegeta no podía creerlo… en un principio pensó que Bulma iba a rehusarse a que todo pasara… no podía estar todo mejor…

Bulma se sentó y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a quitarle la armadura, y lo hizo de forma rápida… al igual que Bulma, Vegeta trató de quitarle la polera que llevaba… sin embargo, sus instintos lo estaban matando, y no esperó más y de un tirón arrancó toda la polera, quedando solamente su ropa interior.

B: Qué te pasa atrevido! No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez…

V: No hables mujer…

B: Qué? No creas que vas a callarm…

Y Vegeta siguió besándola, haciendo que se calle…

Todo estaba oscuro… era perfecto… Vegeta levantó a Bulma suavemente y la depositó encima de él… ya no podía controlarse… sentía que se estaba excitando tanto que pronto iba a estallar… la abrazó y la juntó tanto a él como pudo, pero sin hacerle daño…

Bulma no estaba diferente… No quería esperar más, sentía a Vegeta tan cerca…

Vegeta comenzó a besarle el cuello, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel… luego bajó lentamente y dejó su cabeza entre su sostén… Bulma se sentó sobre él, lo que hizo que le fuera más fácil sacárselo… lo sacó suavemente, y lo dejó a un lado… hundió su cabeza en sus pechos, eso le excitaba tanto… Y comenzó a succionarlos con una pasión casi endemoniada, no podía esperar más, lo estaba volviendo loco…

Bulma no paraba de gemir, Vegeta le estaba provocando tanta excitación que si es que no hubiera nadie en su casa cerca de la cápsula comenzaría a gritar como nunca había gritado en su vida… Sintió la necesidad de quitarle toda la armadura a Vegeta… y sentirlo dentro de ella… cuando sintió un leve ruido y…

Bulma??


	10. Reencuentro con amigos del pasado

P.V.: "Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando…"

Bulma estás aquí??

P.B.: "Ay no… por qué tuvo que pasar otra vez"

No respondió, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y como vio que Vegeta no se movía se paró inmediatamente y le lanzó encima una enorme frazada, cubriéndolo completamente. Vegeta estaba rojo de furia, pero Bulma no lo dio importancia.

Bulma!! Por fin te encuentro… tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí…!!

En la puerta estaba una chica de estatura mediana, con el cabello pelirrojo y alborotado, los ojos grandes y castaños, muy flaca (en lo físico, muy parecida a Bulma).

B: E… eres… tú!! Marni!! No lo puedo creer! Hace tanto que no te veía!! – corrió a abrazarla – pero cómo llegaste? Cuándo llegaste? Dónde te estás alojando? Por qué no me dijiste nada?

M: Jajaja Bulma, tranquilízate, todos está bien… llegué hoy en la madrugada, vine en el primer vuelo de la mañana… Estoy alojada en un hotel bastante cercas de tu casa para que pudiera darte una sorpresa! Aunque debo decirte que al principio intenté comunicarme contigo un día antes de llegar, pero cuando te llamé alguien descolgó el teléfono y cuando traté de hablar me colgó…

P.B: "Pagarás por esto Vegeta… u.u"

M: … pero dejemos eso de un lado… cómo estás tú? Te extrañaba tanto! Por eso hice un espacio en mi trabajo para venir un fin de semana con mi mejor amiga no?

B: Claro que sí Marni! Vamos a pasarla genial! Mas bien qué te parece si es que mañana temprano vamos al centro comercial y nos quedamos por ahí a almorzar?

M: Me parece genial! No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba que dijeras eso Bulma!

B: Yo también! – ambas sonrieron – bien, será mejor que descanses, de seguro tuviste un día agotador… te acompaño a la puerta, y no te olvides, mañana temprano aquí, de acuerdo?

M: Ni siquiera lo dudes!

Salieron, y Bulma se olvidó de Vegeta por completo…

V: Y yo qué demonios voy a hacer!! ò.ó

Al día siguiente, Marni llegó a la casa de Bulma a las 9 en punto y ahí comenzó todo…

Marni y Bulma caminaron todo el día. Entraron al centro comercial más grande del centro y compraron todo lo que pudieron…. Luego fueron a un salón de belleza muy reconocido en la ciudad y se quedaron por lo menos 3 horas antes de que salieran flamantes haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan a mirarlas… Pasaron por un buen restaurante y se quedaron charlando hasta que llegara la comida…

M: Ahora que tenemos más tiempo para hablar Bulma, dime, por fin lograste casarte con Yamcha?

B: Ajam! – se atora – NO! Ehm, quiero decir… las cosas no funcionaron y pues… terminamos y ahora ya no tenemos nada más, es más, ni siquiera nos vemos – comenzó a tomar agua.

M: Pero así, nada más…? Vaya… - se apoya en la mesa – cuántas cosas se pierde la gente cuando se va lejos…

B: Sí, pero no te preocupes más, estoy bien…

M: Bien Bulma, seré honesta… una vez estaba con Yamcha en el centro mientras tú te cambiabas de peinado… recuerdas que fuimos por unos helados? Pues bien en ese momento Yamcha comenzó a ponerse muy cariñoso o sea que… ay, creerás que aún no puedo creerlo… me besó.

B: OwO Qué?!?!?!?!

M: Ohh Bulma, de verdad lo siento tanto… no sé si te das cuenta, pero me fui una semana después porque mi conciencia no daba más… había traicionado a mi mejor amiga! Lo siento tanto…

B: Marni, estaba jugando… eso ya es pasado! – sonrisa – a mí no me importa Yamcha ahora! Además, no serías la primera de cualquier forma (suspiro) pero en serio, ahora las cosas han cambiado, y no siento absolutamente nada por él…

M: o.o? Pues… no te ofendas, pero siempre creí que te molestaba demasiado cuando alguien veía siquiera a alguien que te haya gustado…

B: Sí, ya lo sé, pero como te dije… Yamcha ya no es una de mis prioridades… ahora tengo unas muy diferentes… (le guiña el ojo)

M: Ah sí? – sonrisa nuevamente – ayy Bulma, ya me estás matando de la curiosidad… dime con quién estás saliendo ahora!

Bulma pensó por unos momentos… debía pensar rápido algo… no fuera a ser que su nuevo "novio" viniera de un planeta de otra galaxia que había sido destruido, ni que tuviera la capacidad de lanzar energys, ni una súper fuerza, ni siquiera que supiera volar…

B: Ahm… pues él… es un instructor de gimnasio!

P.B.: "Por Kami, qué cuento más ridículo… pero de qué otra manera podría explicar ese físico??"

M: en serio? Qué emocionante!! Y cuándo vas a presentármelo??

B: Qué???? Presentártelo?!?!?!?!

M: Sí… o acaso hay algún problema?

B: Ehhhh… no claro que no… pues sí… voy a presentártelo…

M: Es más, podemos ir a cenar esta noche, yo llamaré a un amigo y tú lo llevas, te parece bien?

B: Claro, nos veremos ahí….

P.B.: "Kami-sama!!!!!! Cómo demonios voy a lograr eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	11. Algo inesperado

B: Vegeta, por favor, no puedes ni siquiera considerarlo? Te lo suplico…

V: Olvídalo mujer…

B: Si no vas voy a quedar mal… le dije a Marni que tú eras mi novio! Va a pensar que lo inventé para que no piense nada de Yamcha…

V: Y ese gusano qué tiene que ver aquí?

B: Pues Marni no sabía que terminé con él hace tiempo, así que le dije que tú eras… digo, eres… mi… novio… no creo que haya problema verdad?

V: ….

B: Vegeta por favor te lo pido como a un amigo, bien? Bueno, no es que seas mi amigo pero… tú me entiendes… verdad que irás?

V: Ni siquiera lo sueñes…

B: ò.ó VEGETA!! Bien, ya me cansé de rogarte, si no quieres ir, pues bueno, buscaré a otra persona que quiera ir conmigo…

V: Espera… ehm… quiero decir… puedo hacerlo a cambio de algo.

B: Y qué es ese algo?

V: Para empezar, tendrás que construirme nuevos robots de entrenamiento, no como los que construiste la vez pasada, esta vez quiero unos buenos, y además…

B: QUÉ!!!!! Cómo de atreves a…

V: Además, tendrás que ser mi esclava por 1 año.

B: ESTÁS LOCO?? NO PIENSO HACER LO QUE DIGAS POR MAS DE 1 DIA!!!!!

V: Entonces minimamente puedo considerar una semana…

B: (uff…) Bien Vegeta, lo haré, pero que te quede claro que sólo serán 7 días, y además, yo también pondré mis condiciones, de acuerdo?

V: Depende…

B: (grrr…) En primer lugar, durante la reunión no te quedarás callado, hablarás por lo menos cuando te pregunten algo, no responderás de mala forma, te sentarás bien, comerás como un humano, te reirás de las bromas, ni siquiera menciones que eres un saiyajin ni que vienes del espacio, mucho menos que puedes lanzar energys y peor aún, no digas que en el pasado fuiste un terrible mercenario que mató millones de habitantes de pueblos desconocidos para ellos sin piedad, está bien? No lo olvides: ahora eres un guapo instructor de gimnasio, y si hablan de formalismos, nos conocimos en una sesión de gimnasio cuando mi entrenador habitual no pudo ir, de acuerdo? Otra cosa… ahh sí, lo olvidaba… no olvides usar los cubiertos, saludar al entrar, ofrecerte a pagar la cuenta, mencionar lo bella y delgada que está Marni, ni por si acaso te olvides preguntarle a su amigo detalles sobre su trabajo, etc… y tampoco debes olvidar que…

POM!!!

B: Vegeta! Vuelve aquí, aún no terminé de decirte como debes comportarte hoy en la cena!!

Luego de 2 horas de lucha para que Vegeta use un elegante traje de gala, salieron de Corp. Capsule con mucha prisa… ya se les había hecho tarde…

B: Genial, sólo eso faltaba… ahora resulta que las naves no pueden pasar por esa calle… genial! Ves lo que ocasionas Vegeta? Llegaremos 10 MINUTOS tarde!!!

V: Oh no puedo creerlo, es tanto tiempo que de seguro ya se fueron…

B: Vegeta, estoy hablando en serio! Si es que no se encuentran ahí, juro que… TE ASESINARË!!

V: Ja, eso quiero verlo.

B: Pues ruega que se hayan quedado!

En el restaurante:

M: Riki, crees que vengan? Ya van a ser 10 minutos tarde…

R: Pues no estoy seguro… a lo mejor ya llegan, no te preocupes…

En la puerta, aparece una mujer hermosa, con un vestido azul marino con brillos… a su lado un hombre casi del mismo tamaño, aunque relativamente pequeño, de no ser por ese peinado tan extraño…

M: Bulma! Creí que ya no vendrías!

B: Lo siento tanto! (mirada fulminante a Vegeta) El tráfico estaba algo congestionado…

M: Pero no te preocupes Bulma, siéntate… Hola! Cómo estás? Tú debes ser Vegeta no es cierto? (sonrisita falsa) Qué gusto me da conocerte, Bulma me ha hablado excelentes cosas sobre ti!

V: Hola. (siente el codazo de Bulma) Encantado de conocerte (expresión de "si vuelves a preguntarme algo, te mato")

M: Maravilloso! Bulma, recuerdas a Riki?

B: Riki, cómo podría olvidarlo! (P.B.:Pero quién demonios es este tipo…?? ahh ya recuerdo… era uno de los babosos que siempre perseguía a Marni en la secundaria…) Cómo estás? Un gusto volver a verte! (Pero qué diablos hace con Marni??)

R: Hola Bulma, que alegría me da poder volver a verte! Hola amigo! Vegeta, cierto? Por qué tan serio?

V: Ja ja ja… (x.x)

B: Ehm… discúlpenlo, es que… está un poco enfermo…

M: Oh, pero qué tiene?

B: No re preocupes Marni, no es nada grave, se lastimó hoy en el gimnasio… tú sabes, algunas de esas máquinas son demasiado incluso para los mejores jajaja…

Vegeta quiso decir que aquellas insignificantes máquinas no eran más que basura y que no se podía entrenar con ellas, pero vio la mirada asesina de Bulma y prefirió callar.

Luego de 1 hora, Vegeta sintió que si la reunión no acababa pronto sería capaz de destruírlos…

M: Y Vegeta, por qué no nos cuentas más de ti?

Marni estaba de un color muy rosado… parecía que había bebido grandes cantidades de vino. Los finos lazos de su vestido habían caído; ya estaban casi a nivel de su codo.

V: Yo? Ehm… pues…

No podía pensar en nada… o por lo menos nada que tuviera "pelea" "entretenimiento" "cámara de gravedad" o tantas otras más…

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió que alguien comenzó a acariciarle la rodilla… y cada vez subía más…

Asombrado, se dirigió hacia Bulma con una expresión de sorpresa… fue aún más grande el asombro cuando se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba muy concentrada hablando con Riki… Horrorizado, miró hacia el otro lado…

Nadie más lo vio, solamente él… Marni le había guiñado el ojo…


	12. La mejor decisión

No podía haberse equivocado… aquella amiga de Bulma le había guiñado el ojo?

M: (susurrando) Vamos Vegeta… no seas tímido, cuéntame más cosas de ti…

Vegeta no sabía si decir lo que pasaba en voz alta o callarlo y fingir que nada pasaba, pero al ver la cara de aquella muchacha sus impulsos se hicieron cada vez más grandes y no dijo nada…

M: Vaya que sí eres tímido… pero no tienes por qué ser así… me sorprendes, no tienes una facilidad de palabra siendo tan guapo… como siempre lo he dicho, Bulma ha tenido muy buenos gustos para escogerse novios…

Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto… aunque no, no le sorprendió… giró para ver e Bulma charlando alegremente con ese tal Riki… se veía tan inocente, se reía de todo como una niña, pero aún así, una niña hermosa… no le sorprendía que tuviera muchos detrás de ella…

V: Pues no creo que tenga nada que contarte que no pueda decirlo en voz alta – contestó fríamente.

M: Al contrario de lo que crees mi querido Vegeta… más bien… no te apetece ir a darnos una vuelta por ahí…? Después de tomar como tomamos hoy Bulma no se dará cuenta, créeme, cuántas veces no lo hice…

Vegeta se sintió repentinamente triste… Tal vez por eso el carácter de Bulma era tan especial… seguramente nunca creyó que sus amigos y/o novios la engañaran, era tan confiada… Pero sus instintos lo estaban traicionando… debía ir con Marni…?

M: Vamos… te estaré esperando… - le guiñó el ojo- te estaré esperando detrás de esa planta en el balcón, de acuerdo? No tardes…

Se paró diciendo que iba a los servicios, y nadie se fijó en la dirección en la que se fue, solo Vegeta, y se dirigió directamente detrás de aquel arbusto.

V: Ehm, yo… creo que voy a salir a comprar algo…

B: Qué? – lo miró de forma asesina; y luego susurró- Vegeta, si no vuelves juro que nunca más volveré a tenerte en mi casa, te olvidarás de mí para siempre… ò.ó

V: Sólo iba por… cigarros.

B: Sabes fumar? O.o

V: Claro que sí mujer insolente! – aumentó un poco el tono de voz.

B: Bien, bien, perdón, no quise alterarte… no te tardes mucho, de acuerdo? Y compra una cajetilla para mí más, bien?

Y volvió a la conversación con Riki.

Vegeta tosió un poco y por lo bajo le dio un codazo a Bulma.

B: Auch! Qué demo… Ay perdón, no sé que me pasó – sonrisita de disculpa a Riki- lo siento tanto- giró un poco y volvió a susurrar- y ahora qué…?

V: o///o Pues… necesito dinero…

B: OoO Ohhh… sí lo había olvidado n.nU Y toma el dinero de la comida más, para que cuando pagues no parezca que fui yo… por Kami, qué vergonzoso hubiera sido…

V: Espera un momento! Tú no fumarás!

B: Y por qué no?

V: Porque eso es… dañino.

B: Y? Creo que ni siquiera mis padres me decían eso ò.ó

V: Pues yo lo haré entonces

B: O///O Bueno… que te quede claro que solamente te haré caso porque no quiero armar un escándalo aquí…

V: Claro – sonríe- qué otra cosa más podría decirte tu instructor de gimnasio?

B: O//////O Tienes… razón?

Vegeta se para y se va.

P.B.: "Vaya que Vegeta está muy raro…"

Vegeta compró una cajetilla… y al entrar nuevamente vio a Marni… qué decía decidir? Lo cierto es que él nunca pensó que hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo… observó a Marni fijamente desde la puerta, sonrió…

V: Pobre insolente…

Y entró al restaurante y se sentó al lado de Bulma.


	13. Primer día de esclavitud

Bulma sonrió al ver que Vegeta estaba entrando… algo le había tenido bastante preocupada, y no se le ocurría que era… pero de todas formas Vegeta ya estaba ahí, o sea que no podía ser nada malo. Continuó hablando con Riki.

B: Bueno Riki, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, se ha hecho un poco tarde…

R: Sí tienes razón…

B: Y qué habrá pasado con Marni? Creo que fue a los servicios hace como una media hora… estará bien?

M: Sí estoy bien – la peor cara que le puedan imaginar- nos vamos Riki?

R: Ahm, sí claro…

Marni recoge su cartera de la silla y sale rápidamente.

R. B.: o.o????

P.V.: "Mejor así gusano…"

Ya en la nave, Bulma pensó que había sido muy exagerada… después de todo la cena no salió nada mal.

B: Sabes Vegeta? Me alegra la forma en la que te comportaste hoy… actuaste como un ser humano, lo sabías? – Vegeta frunce el ceño – Y no te lo digo como algo ofensivo… más bien estoy orgullosa de ti.

V: Me siento como un estúpido niño que hizo algo bueno.

B: Bueno, tal vez si quitaras lo de "estúpido niño" sería mucho mejor.

V: No lo creo…

B: Está bien Vegeta, no te preocupes, de todas formas me alegra que lo hayas hecho por mí… de verdad te lo agradezco…

V: Ja! Estás loca mujer, si crees que lo hice por ti te equivocas! Si no lo recuerdas tenemos un trato, desde mañana serás mi esclava y construirás nuevos robots de entrenamiento para que continúe entrenando y supere a Kakarotto!!!

B: Uff… no otra vez…

Al día siguiente:

B: Vegeta!! Baja a desayunar!

V: No mujer, eso no es lo que pasará hoy… durante toda la semana subirás mi desayuno!

B: Estás loco! No pienso hacer eso!

V: Claro que lo harás mujer, no te olvides que eres mi esclava!

B: "Ayyg maldición" Bien Vegeta, pero ni se te ocurra que voy a hacerlo después o sea que no te vayas acostumbrando…!!!

V: Jajaja, ya lo veremos…

B: Qué dijiste!!??!!

V: Nada mujer, sólo olvídalo.

B: "Grr…"

Bulma subió media hora después con el desayuno muy difícilmente… la bandeja estaba repleta y casi tropieza con una toalla tirada en el piso.

B: Maldición Vegeta! Justo hoy te decides botar las cosas por aquí no? Ya me las pagarás…

Por fin logra depositar la bandeja en su mesita. Iba a bajar cuando de repente vio a Vegeta completamente desnudo, saliendo del cuarto de baño…

B: VEGETA!!! O//////O Cómo se te ocurre salir así del baño?

V: Olvidé mi toalla… - señala al piso- y a ti cómo se te ocurre entrar sin tocar? Creo que eso me lo enseñaste tú…

B: Sí, pero esto es diferente! Vístete inmediatamente!

V: Ni siquiera es algo tan vergonzoso… eres una mujer escandalosa.

B: Claro que no!

V: Claro que sí!

B: Vegeta, no me provoques, voy a llegar a un punto en el que voy a estallar si continúas así…

V: Ja, eso ya lo veremos…

B: Ayg! Vegeta, por qué eres tan irritante! Ya veo por qué nadie te soporta! De seguro ni siquiera en tu planeta tenías amigos… debiste ser como eres ahora… un arrogante!

V: Al menos no me traicionan mis propios amigos!

B: Qué? A qué te refieres?

P.V.: "Demonios; creo que hablé demás… OoO"

B: Respóndeme!


	14. Pasión desencadenada

B: Vegeta, habla de una vez! A qué demonios te refieres!?!?

V: Mmm… mejor olvídalo mujer!

B: Ah no, no me vas a hacer eso, ya comenzaste a hablar, dime lo que querías decirme!

V: No era nada! Debo ir a la ducha.

B: Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me digas todo! ò.ó

Vegeta no había visto a Bulma tan enojada como ese día… debía decirle? Tal vez eso iba a ser muy fuerte para ella… pero no… a él eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo… o sí? Después de todo, sabía muy bien que no quería verla llorar… Pero no había más remedio.

V: Mmm pues bien, ya que tanto insistes, debo decirte que esa tal Marni ayer me dijo que quería salir un momento conmigo mientras tú estabas muy ocupada con el otro gusano… estaba algo ebria y no parecía conciente de lo que hacía o sea que ya te imaginarás…

Bulma estaba boquiabierta:

B: Estás… mintiéndome! Marni… Marni no es capaz de hacerme eso! Ella ha sido una buena amiga desde la secundaria…!

V: Pues te cuento que además de eso ella me dijo que tenías muy buenos gustos desde que estaban juntas, y que siempre conseguías buenos chicos, o sea que sobreentenderás que supo aprovechar de todas tus conquistas o acaso ni te vas a dar cuenta de eso y la vas a perdonar como a ese débil humano?? (Yamcha)

Bulma sencillamente no dijo nada… Se quedó parada sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y 5 minutos después se acercó a la puerta y se fue a su habitación lentamente. Luego se oyó que cerró la puerta y nada más.

P.V.: "Creo que no debí haberlo dicho de esa forma… ò.o?"

Entró a la ducha, y en un segundo se olvidó de todo el problema.

Cuando salió tomo todo el desayuno y bajó… al ver la cocina y el living vacío recordó a Bulma… supo que ella no quería verlo, y se fue a la cámara de gravedad y entrenó hasta el anochecer.

En el cuarto de Bulma:

P.B: "Será cierto lo que dice Vegeta? Después de todo no creo que él dijera las cosas para que me sienta mejor… pero… ahora que recuerdo, cuando Marni llegó a la secundaria muchas de mis anteriores amigas la conocieron y sabían que ella era así… y todavía yo les dije que no fuéramos malas personas y que le diéramos una oportunidad! Claro… yo me hice su amiga y desde ese entonces anda robándome a mis chicos por la espalda! Por Kami, qué estúpida me siento… pero pensándolo bien, tampoco es culpa de Vegeta… el sólo me abrió los ojos para que me de cuenta de la clase de persona que es Marni… pero aún así, se le insinuó… qué debo hacer… Disculparme con Vegeta? Es un hecho que no mejorarán las cosas u.u Pero sí… creo que debo hacerlo…"

Bajó hasta la cámara de gravedad y observó por una pequeña ventana que Vegeta estaba entrenando incansablemente, casi sin parar… incluso le daba la impresión de que ni siquiera respiraba.

Tocó la puerta:

B: Vegeta? Vegeta! Puedo hablar contigo?

Silencio total…

B: Vamos Vegeta, no seas así… sé que fue mi culpa y no debí enojarme contigo por lo que dijiste, tenías razón, esa Marni no es una buena persona… y eso que yo confié en ella… Lo siento tanto…. Por favor, necesito que salgas…

Se abre la puerta lentamente…

V: Qué quieres mujer insolente?

B: x.x Vegeta no quiero discutir contigo y no me hagas repetírtelo… LO SIENTO!! Está bien? No debía haberme enojado contigo…

V: Ve a cocinar el almuerzo y el té y la cena.

B: QUÉ!! o.Ó Olvídalo! Ni siquiera lo sueñes, me oyes?

V: Mujer, creí que este era el día en el que eras mi esclava recuerdas? Y eso que no te he pedido nada fuera de lo normal excepto que lleves el desayuno a mi habitación. Creí que tú, la que supuestamente tiene tan buenas costumbres me andes gritando de la nada. No sabes cuánto me has desilusionado.

Cierra la puerta.

B: O.O??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Qué demonios fue eso???

Luego de varios minutos antes de reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta pedía lo justo, o sea que se puso a trabajar. Comenzó con el almuerzo, hizo el té, y estaba acabando la cena mientras cantaba y bailaba como una exótica bailarina que estaba en ese momento en la tv.

Vegeta entró a la cocina porque ya estaba demasiado cansado… Levantó la cabeza y al ver la escenita casi se desmaya…

V: B… B… Bul… Mujer!

B: AHHHH!!!

Le lanza una cuchara a Vegeta del susto y éste aparece con restos de fideos en el cabello.

B: Vegeta, lo siento tanto! Es que… apareciste tan repentinamente que me diste un susto terrible!

V: Grr… No… importa…

B: Estás bien? – se acerca un poco para limpiarlo – Listo, ya estás.

V: No, aún falta algo.

B: Qué?

V: Mira, acércate.

Bulma, de pura inocencia se acerca a ver el punto que Vegeta le señalaba…

B: Pero sí aquí no tienes nada Veg… - Vegeta no aguantó más y la abrazó fuerte… y antes de que pudiera decir algo… comenzó a besarla…


	15. Otra interrupción?

Bulma estaba tan sorprendida por lo que Vegeta acababa de hacer que no reaccionó; simplemente se dejó llevar…

Vegeta por un momento pensó que lo que quería ese día era algo más cariñoso, pero en ese instante sus instintos los traicionaron y como estaban abrazados Bulma lo notó en ese instante.

B: Vegeta!! No te parece que…

V: Cállate mujer… -continuó besándola.

B: No… di…je… bas…t…a…!

Vegeta se alejó un momento. Antes de que Bulma pudiera hacer algo se separó y se fue directo a la cámara de gravedad.

B: Ve… Vegeta??? Ehm… yo… ayg, está bien, no lo decía enserio, solamente era para hacerlo más interesante… Vegeta???

Silencio dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

B: Pues si no quieres no tienes por qué hablarme!! ò.ó

Estaba entrando a su casa cuando sintió que algo aterrizaba detrás de ella.

Se abrió una nave pequeña, como para 2 personas.

B: Gokú, eres tú??

G: Hola Bulma, cómo te encuentras?

B: Ohh… vaya que sorpresa…

Milk: Hola Bulma! Espero que no te estemos incomodando, sabemos que es una hora muy incómoda, es muy tarde. Pero Gohan necesitaba hacer una tarea un poco complicada y sobre todo necesitaba unos libros que estoy segura tú tienes…

Gohan salió de la nave, con una cara un poco molesta.

Gh: Mamá, ya te dije que no era necesario molestar a Bulma por esto, nuestro profesor no se molestará si no conseguimos esa información, era opcional…

M: No, claro que no. Además, Bulma no está molesta no es cierto?

B: Ehm, claro que no, no por supuesto que no…

Bulma estaba ausente mientras Gohan y Milk discutían…

P.B.: "Con razón Vegeta se fue sin decir nada… debió sentir el ki de Gokú y se fue antes de que él lo viera… ay Vegeta…"

G: Bulma, no sabes dónde está Vegeta? Me gustaría hablar con él para ver cuándo podemos tener un combate para ver cuánto mejoramos…

B: Ehhh… pues… Gokú, el se encuentra en la cámara de gravedad, pero no creo que te vaya a recibir de una buena manera, y tú lo sabes.

G: No Bulma, no te preocupes! – se lleva la mano a la cabeza- hablaré con Vegeta, ya verás que todo estará bien.

B: Ufff… bien, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Gokú va hasta la cámara de gravedad.

G: Oye Vege…

V: No es necesario que andes gritando Kakarotto, sentí llegar que llegabas.

G: Ohh, hola Vegeta, puedo preguntar por qué escondiste tu ki?

V: Creo que no necesito decirlo…

G: Mmmm… no entendí… n.nU Pero bueno, qué te parece si tenemos un combate, Vegeta?

V: Jaja, no me hagas reír Kakarotto, ahora que he estado entrenando tanto soy capaz de derrotarte sin ni siquiera convertirme en saiyajin!

G: En serio? n.n Qué bien, cuándo podemos tener la pelea?

V: Por qué no en este momento?

G: Me parece bien!!

M y B: UN MOMENTO!!

B: Nadie peleará!

M: Ni siquiera lo intentes Gokú, me oíste?

G: Está bien, Milk, perdóname.

V: Hmp!

B: Así está mejor. Aquí tienes los libros Gohan, espero que te sirvan.

Gh: Muchas gracias Bulma, en cuanto los use te los traeré de vuelta.

B: Oh, ni siquiera te molestes, tengo otras copias, quédatelos.

Gh: Muchas gracias Bulma!

B: Y ahora, qué les parece si todos se quedan a dormir?

G, M y Gh: O.o????????

B: Hay suficientes habitaciones para los tres. Qué les parece?

M: Estás segura que no será una molestia?

B: Claro que no…!

M: Ehh… bueno, de acuerdo…

B: Qué bien! Pasen, pasen, mientras preparo las cosas.

M: Gohan y yo te acompañaremos!

Salen a los cuartos a preparar todo.

G: Pss… oye Vegeta…

V: Qué quieres!

G: Te puedo preguntar algo?

V: No!

G: Oh, vamos Vegeta, será algo simple de acuerdo?

V: Hmp! Bien… pregunta lo que quieras…

G: Genial… Bueno, quisiera saber… bueno ya lo sé, se te nota, pero… quisiera escucharlo de ti… porque

V: Habla de una vez, insecto!

G: Vegeta, no te pongas así, solo estaba tratando de llegar al punto.

V: Kakarotto, te advierto, mi paciencia tiene un límite…

G: Está bien, está bien! Quería que me digas… Te gusta Bulma, no es cierto?

Dejen reviews!


	16. La verdad

G: Está bien, está bien! Quería que me digas… Te gusta Bulma, no es cierto?

V: HMP! QUÉ?????

G: Oh vamos Vegeta, a mí no me puedes engañar, no soy tan tonto.

V: Ah no?

G: Bueno, ese no es el punto ahora, me refiero a que se te nota… cuando Milk me regañó por querer pelear Bulma hizo lo mismo contigo, y tú… increíblemente, le hiciste caso…

V: Ja, no me hagas reír Kakarotto, yo… simplemente no tenía ganas de pelear en ese momento…

G: Pero tú fuiste el que aceptó el reto!

V: Claro que no! Quiero decir, si lo hice pero… era para otra ocasión…

G: (sonrisita boba) Bueno Vegeta, como ya te dije sé lo que piensas sobre Bulma y la verdad es que sería muy bonito que los dos salgan juntos…

V: No estamos saliendo juntos!

G: Mmm… no sé si creerte! n.nUU Pero bueno… de cualquier forma, te envidio Vegeta! Y si no te molesta, iré a buscar algo que comer!!

V: o.oU

P.V: "Me… envidia? Qué quiso decir con eso?"

En el comedor, la mesa estaba repleta. Luego de considerar la cantidad de comida que ingería Vegeta, Bulma sabía que sería mucho más difícil poder saciar a tres saiyajins. Ella y Milk tomaban el té en el living, mientras que los otros tres devoraban la comida, Gohan era el más educado, luego Vegeta, y al final, (cómo no) Gokú.

Cuando terminaron:

G: A veces pienso que Milk traumó a Gohan con el estudio… no lo crees Vegeta? – dijo señalando el living donde Milk y Bulma charlaban; Gohan estaba sentado en un extremo leyendo uno de los libros que Bulma le había prestado- a veces me da miedo la cantidad de horas que se la pasa frente a los libros…

V: Bah… eso te pasa por juntarte con una humana con costumbres tan inferiores a las nuestras… y eso que tú eres de clase baja, aún eres superior que todos estos insectos…

G: Vegeta, tú siempre con tus chistes jaja…

V: Grrr… Oh Kakarotto, lo olvidaba… a qué te referías con que me envidiabas? Acaso por fin te diste cuenta de que soy mejor que tú?

G: Jajaja, eres muy gracioso Vegeta… me refería a que Bulma es una mujer maravillosa, sí… desde que fui joven ya la conocía, o sea que verás… espero que no te moleste, pero… mucho tiempo después de esa época me di cuenta que en realidad la que me gustaba era ella, no Milk.

V: Qué??

G: Sí, así es… bueno, tal vez hubiera intentado algo con ella, pero como le prometí a Milk que nos casaríamos, no pude hacer nada…

V: Hum… y a… ella, tú le gustabas?

G: Creo que no, siempre me vio como a su hermano… además en ese tiempo estaba muy enamorada de Yamcha, qué pena que todo haya salido mal entre los dos ahora…

V: Ja, sabes Kakarotto, en este tiempo descubrí que Bul… digo, que la mujer tiene buen carácter, es decir, el carácter de los saiyajins, lo que la hace menos inferior que los otros humanos… y en cuanto a ese gusano… se lo merece…

G: jajaja, ves lo que digo Vegeta? Te enamoraste de Bulma!

V: Qué? Claro que no, otra vez hablando sandeces Kakarotto!

G: Claro que no Vegeta… además tienes que darte cuenta de que no es nada malo en absoluto, además se nota que ella te corresponde, deberías sentirte feliz…

Vegeta miró hacia Bulma… mientras hablaba con esa miserable humana se daba la vuelta de rato en rato y lo miraba… tal vez era cierto y estaba comenzando a sentir algo por esa mujer…

V: Mmm… no quiero que pienses que es cierto lo que dices, porque bueno… no sé exactamente a qué te refieres con "enamorado"… arggg… qué palabra tan vulgar…

G: Pues verás, creo que un tiempo estuve enamorado de Bulma, pero jamás sentí algo así por Milk… creo que te enamoras cuando ves todo lo bueno que tiene una persona… mira, en este momento yo veo que Bulma es muy bonita, es inteligente, fuerte… pues Milk, por qué no decirlo, es atenta, preocupada…

V: Hum… bonita, inteligente y fuerte? No está nada mal Kakarotto…

G: Entonces aceptas que estás enamorado de Bulma?

V: Cállate insecto, aún no dije nada! Además, creo que solamente me atrae…

G: Bueno, no vayas a decírselo de esa manera, estoy seguro de que se va a molestar.

V: Ya lo sé insolente, no tienes por qué decírmelo!!

B: Vegeta, Milk y los demás ya van a acostarse, tú también irás a tu habitación?

V: No – se acercó a Bulma – quiero hablar.

B: Ah… está bien… Milk, Gokú, ésta es su habitación, la tuya está por aquí Gohan… que duerman bien! Descansen…

M, G, Gh: Buenas noches, gracias Bulma.

Bulma salió al patio seguida de Vegeta… le intrigaba saber qué le diría, pero algo se imaginaba y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

B: Y bien Vegeta, qué querías decirme?

Vegeta estaba muy concentrado mirando las estrellas… se había puesto nervioso también, tanto que había olvidado las palabras exactas que le diría.

V: Ehm… pues yo… quería decirte que… me… atraes…?

B: Qué?????

V: No, no, no quise decir eso, lo siento, es que yo…

B: Vegeta, no te preocupes, no sé exactamente qué es lo que quieres decirme, pero no es necesario.

V: Claro que lo es… es que yo… digo, Kakarotto… me ayudó a ver algo que no quería ver…

B: Lo digo en serio Vegeta, sé lo mucho que te cuesta hablar y peor expresar lo que sientes… no es necesario!

V: Lo es!! Es que yo…creo que… te… quiero…


	17. Por fin, como debería ser

B: Lo digo en serio Vegeta, sé lo mucho que te cuesta hablar y peor expresar lo que sientes… no es necesario!

V: Lo es!! Es que yo…creo que… te… quiero…?

B: Qué?

V: Mujer, te pido que por favor no me hagas repetirlo.

B: No, no… claro… Vegeta! Estás hablando en serio?

V: Msmss… ahh… por supuesto que sí…

B: No te pongas así Vegeta, la verdad es que me sorprende que me lo hayas dicho… en todo este tiempo pensé que hacía que me odies más… porque yo también te quiero Vegeta… pero si no me lo hubieras dicho tal vez nunca te enterarías de que yo te quiero aún más que tú y estoy segura…

V: En serio? – cara de tranquilidad.

B: Sí!

Bulma abrazó a Vegeta y se hundió en sus brazos… ese día había resultado bueno después de todo…

B: Veggie, te quiero muchísimo!

V: Veggie? Ese no es un nombre digno para un saiya…

B: Oh, cállate! Es un apodo muy bonito, además que me costó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, o sea que no arruines este momento, bien? El apodo es muy lindo…

V: Mmm… tienes razón… no por el apodo! No quiero arruinar este momento…

G: Bulma?? Bulma??

V: No puede ser posible…

B: Jajaja, tranquilízate Vegeta, seguro viene solo por algo que olvidó…

G: Bulma, o aquí estás… estás hablando con Vegeta? Oh, maldición, debí escuchar a Milk y bajar más tarde…

B: No te preocupes Gokú, necesitas algo?

G: Me estaba preguntando si no podrías darme una sobre cena?? Es que aún tengo mucha hambre…

B: x.xU Claro que sí Gokú, acompáñame a la cocina.

G: Gracias Bulma! – se acerca a Vegeta- lo siento mucho… terminaron de hablar?

V: Grrrr…. Tú qué crees insecto??

G: Oh qué bien, me imaginaba que sí… pero como los vi se notaba que todo salió bien… no quieres la sobre cena Vegeta?

V: No!

G: Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, buenas noches!

V: Grrr… "Maldito Kakarotto"

Cuando Gokú por fin fue saciado, Bulma se asomó al patio pero Vegeta ya no estaba…

P.B.: "No me equivocaba, Vegeta recuperó la vergüenza y se fue a su cuarto… jajaja, Vegeta, eres tan predecible…"

Subió a su habitación, se cambió en el baño y se asomó al balcón… el cielo estaba hermoso, lleno de estrellas.

B: Vegeta, espero que este nuevo comienzo entre tú y yo dure toda la vida…

V: No te preocupes, así será…

B: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

V: Tranquila! Soy yo…

B: VEGETA!! Cómo te atreves a espiarme? Estás… flotando debajo de mi balcón!

V: Solamente te estaba esperando pero te tardaste mucho con Kakarotto, o sea que para qué ir a mi habitación? Volé un rato por ahí y vine a esperarte…

B: Bueno u.u , está bien, solamente debo decirte que casi me infartas…

V: Jaja… eres muy graciosa mujer…

B: Veggie, por favor, es que aún no te acostumbras a llamarme por mi nombre? Soy Bulma, recuerdas?

V: Ya lo sé! Solamente que… arg, está bien… Bulma… te parece mejor?

B: Claro que sí! – Lágrimas en los ojos- Vegeta, no sabes cómo me hace feliz el escucharte decir mi nombre…

V: o.o? Por qué lloras? Estás mal?

B: No, no es eso… es solamente… que estoy muy feliz.

V: Oh… entonces no…

B: No qué?

V: No, nada.

B: Oh, vamos dímelo!

V: No era nada…

B: Vegeta! Por favor…

V: En serio no era nada…

B: Lo prometes?

V: Msms…

B: Lo sabía! Dime lo que querías decirme!

V: Tal vez en otra ocasión…

B: Veggie, por favor…

V: Hmp! Bueno, está bien… pero promete que no llorarás…

B: Lo intentaré.

V: Está bien… espérame…

Vegeta bajó flotando hasta el patio, recogió algo y volvió a subir. Miró a Bulma con una cara de vergüenza, y al momento de darle un enorme paquete miraba a otro lado. Una vez que Bulma lo tuvo bajó hasta debajo del balcón otra vez.

Bulma estaba llena de curiosidad, ni siquiera imaginaría que era el paquete hasta que lo abrió. Había aproximadamente 50 rosas, de diferentes colores, pero todas hermosas. A Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero trató de controlarse porque así se lo dijo a Vegeta…

B: Veggie… es un detalle muy bonito de tu parte…

V: te… gustó?

B: Claro que sí… cómo se te ocurrió?

V: Pues a veces cuando te vas a trabajar no tengo nada que hacer y observo a la gente que pasa por aquí… muchas veces he visto que los hombres de esta especie regalan este tipo de cosas, y parece que a las de tu raza les gusta mucho…

B: Gracias Vegeta… me sorprende que te hayas molestado… y sinceramente… no te imagino recogiendo flores… n.nU

V: Pues… tuve que hacerlo, no? – trató de sonreír, pero más bien le salió una sonrisa macabra, que hizo estremecer a Bulma.

B: Gracias Veggie, en realidad te lo agradezco…

V: No tienes por qué hacerlo… y bien, ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir…

B: Por qué no duermes conmigo?

V: Hump! Qué?

B: No pienses nada Vegeta, solamente dormiremos, está bien?

V: Ehm, sí… está bien

Bulma entró y depositó las flores en un florero de su escritorio. Vegeta entró y se quedó parado en la puerta.

B: Vegeta, cierra la puerta y quítate la armadura.

V: "Glup!" Bien…

Luego de tener todo listo, Vegeta se quitó la armadura y entró a la cama. Bulma ya estaba allí. Ella lo abrazó pero él trató de evitarla un poco. Mientras Bulma se preguntaba por qué, ella se acercó para abrazarlo mejor, y chocó contra algo en la parte de abajo.

B: Vegeta!!


End file.
